A Magical Census
by Bethakinz
Summary: Magical registration is all Arthur asks in exchange for magical freedom. Better summary inside:


A/N: Just a quick one-shot. Arthur is king & Gwen is queen. Set a few years after season 4, Morgana and Arthur have called a truce on the condition that magic is free in Camelot. Arthur accepts as long as people with magic register. Merlin uses this as an opportunity to reveal himself. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Merlin POV**_

The tables wer lined up outside, in the middle of town square. Arthur sat behind it with Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival. Gwen and I stood behind them. Pieces of parchment and quills with ink were set neatly in a row. People were surronding the tables waiting. It seemed everyone from Camelot was here, watching history take place, waiting for Arthur to began the registration. He was finally going to do it, let magic be legal. I stood restlessly, shifting from one foot to the other. I wondered who would be the first brave soul to take a step forward and admit he had magic.

After years of fighting Morgana and Arthur called for a truce. Both sides would throw down their arms, if magic a free in Camelot. After days of argument, they had finally agreed. All magical citizens of Camelot would give their names, titles, level of power, and how they learned magic, plus any other important information. Arthur stood and called the crowds to order. Gwen stepped forward and placed a supportive on his shoulder.

"Citizens of Camelot! After many years of battle and war, I hope this act will finally bring us peace!" Morgana approached the table and wrote. _Morgana Pendragon, Priestess of the old religion, Seer, Powerful, taught on the Isle of the blessed by Morguase._ She and Arthur shook hands "I now declare this registration open!" he yelled. He sat back down and Gwen moved beside me. She placed both of her hands on her very pregnant belly and smiled.

"This is so exciting!" she bubbled. I looked around at the crowd, they didn't seem to agree. No one was brave enough to come forward. Whether it was because they thought it was a trap or because they were worried about being mistreated, I didn't know. I honestly wished someone would step forward. I looked at my feet ashamed, I didn't even have the courage to be the first. I was a hypocrite, expecting others to be brave for me. The thought still didn't make me step forward.

Everyone stood dead silent, a tension began to fill the air. I could feel the sweat on my brow, even though it was a cool morning. No one wanted to be the first. I imagined how intimitating it must be for the villagers, the table was surronded by guards. Large men who had the power to lock you up forever. I had no right to be scared, these were my friends. My friends who I would go to Hell and back again for. Arthur, who I had been through everything with, my best friend. Surely I could trust him. If I was the first to step forward, all the tension would diappear. Everyone knew about my relationship with Arthur, if I signed it must really be safe.

I took a very deep long breath and silently moved around the knights. There was a ripple of voices moving through the crowd. "Merlin?" they whispered "Merlin has magic?" Some people even laughed like I was joking. The knights turned around to see what was happening. Their eyes widened in shock, Gwaine mouthed the words _"I knew it!" _and I had to laugh.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my vision was getting blurry. I stepped in front of the table and caught Arthur's eye. A thousand emotions crossed his face. Anger, shock, betrayl, horror, resentment, humor, pity. It finally settled on contentment. I dipped the quill in the ink and began writting. _Merlin, Emrys, Warlock, Natural born magic, **Very** Powerful_. Arthur read the words and laughed.

"_Of course_ you are." There was no sarcasm in his voice, only the realization that he should have known. I made my way back behind the table, everyone was still staring at him. Slowly, very slowly, people started to form lines in front of the pieces of parchment, signing away their identity. After a while, people began to disperse, the lines grew short and, eventually, we had the names of every magical resident in Camelot.

Arthur approached me "Well, well, well, if it isn't _Merrrlin_." He chuckled "I should have guessed shouldn't I? No normal servant goes through everything I put them through and gets out alive." I laughed

Gwaine walked passed and yelled "I knew it! I knew you were hiding something!" I couldn't help but let the sense of euphoria fill me. They didn't care, after all my years of fear and hiding, and they accepted me. A grin split my face and I laughed again. I couldn't help it, I hugged Arthur. Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

"Thank you." He whispered, I knew what he ment. Thank you for everything, for being my friend, for being the first person to step forward, for putting up with all his shit.

I sighed "No Arthur, thank you. You set me free."

* * *

A/N: Kinda a cheesy ending but I like cheese. So, deal with it, bro!  
Reviews make me smile!

R&R


End file.
